Trade Your Tears For Smiles
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: A new emotion added on to this experience. She had dreamed such dreadful vision and now it came true. How is Maka able to overcome this tragic loss? One shot.


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Trade-You-Tears-For-Smiles-425312236

**(c) "Trade Your Tears For Smiles" belongs to me**  
**(c) Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**

**Summary:**

A new emotion added on to this experience. She had dreamed such dreadful vision and now it came true. How is Maka able to overcome this tragic loss?

* * *

Envision... a pin drop to the floor, immense sensitivity ringing through your ears. How to express such feelings closed into mere impossibility to comprehend like a quarried young cornered by her hunter; jumbled. A typhoon spun her in a vortex of emotions, each taking turns to slap across her face.

She quivered. she bit her lip.

What was she to do but aimlessly stare at a vortex of eternal white. For a moment, she imagined being swallowed by it, in reality she hoped it would happen. Warm liquid oozed down her cheeks and her lips returned to its shuddering state. She heard a muffled jingle from her coat pocket and dug her hand to meet the cool metal, wrapping her fingers like greedy snakes to take in the cold sensation. Her free hand brushed a tousled piece of hair from sticking to the cold sweat beaded across her forehead. She remembered nothing else... she found herself behind the wheels, speeding down the empty streets with a blank, unconscious thought.

She stared at the wooden frame; stared at her lifeless silhouette. What was this feeling? This feeling of her heart being constricted by thorn crowns with each palpitating beat? It stung .It hurt. Was she also in danger of death? Oh how she wished and dreaded at the same time.

_He is waiting for me._

Reality gravitated her to the present- to, her damped palms shuddering for the door knob, a vision she's seen countless of times. She recoiled but forced herself to open the door with one breath.

She stared.

He stared.

He smiled.

She remained unaffected.

He reached for her with a captivating smile despite his fragile appearance. She forgot how to move and stumbled whilst making her way. He didn't laugh like he was suppose to. Reality crashed in and the fountain broke loose.

She apologized to excuse herself, but he held her arm back, his eyes beckoned her to stay with him. She swallowed loud before collapsing into his arms. She took note of this warmth and cried harder. A nearby monitor continued a slow paced chirp. His time was running out.

_"Ms. Albarn?" a young woman inquired on the other line._

_"This is she."_

_"I apologize... we did everything-"_

_"-wait! Wait! What are you-"_

_"He wants to see you... Mr. Soul Evans."_

The memory, dreadfully fresh inside her mind reminded her of her presence here. iPancreatic Cancer./i It was already too late to save him.

He kissed her forehead despite his frail appearance.

"Y-your-"

"I'm here. I'm not breaking our promise."

"Liar! You! Papa! Kid! Black*Star...!"

"Will always be with you. I, too."

She sobbed, tempted to slam her notebook on his head had it not been for his current state. She only whimpered incoherent sobs. He tried to calm her with a ruffle to her head-the last time he'll ever feel her soft locks through his fingers.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I couldn't stay as long as I had wished."

Her heart tightened once more.

"I wasn't able to make you happy."

"You..." he cut her off with a kiss. "...are my happiness."

"Then show me," he whispered. Trade your tears for smiles." His eyes closed and fluttered open-forced, she could tell. "Smile for me, Maka."

Despite her current tear stained and tousled appearance, he cupped her face and gently wiped the tears. She smiled gently, painfully, at the contact.

"That's my girl," he hummed, dropping his hands to rest on top of his abdomen. "Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful, Maka?"

"Liar," she muttered.

He smiled, "Indeed I was... but this is the honest truth. Maka, you are beautiful... Don't forget to smile when you think of me." His eyes gently closed.

"Idiot! Don't-"

"Smile," he whispered. "My beautiful Maka."

To her horror, a flat line hummed but she smiled until his last breath. Her heart wrenched to the pint that she wanted to tear it out. She brought herself closer to him and held him tight whilst crying out his name-a futile hope to call him back, and she knew. She refused to leave him after a scene of nurses and doctors came in when the monitor announced his passing at a nurse's station. She begged for death to join him, if not, then to at least to severe all ties with this painful wrench in her chest.

_What is this feeling?_ Heart break.

She sat on the grass beside him, bearing a young girl in her arms. Once released, the young girl ran about with a bouquet of flowers at hand. It was meant to present to a man she can only dream to meet-the same dream she shared with her mother. She was timid and her eyes expressed curiosity mixed with sadness. Her mother was silent with a gloomy aura hovering over her.

_Half a decade later with good news shot down in a blink of an eye... _she thought aimlessly.

The young girl sat back beside her mother, tugging on her white blouse. The older woman looked down, alarmed by her daughter's sudden action. Instead, she was presented the bouquet.

"_Trade your tears for smiles_," she stated. "Daddy said that right, Mama?"

"Indeed, Faith," Maka patted her hair gently before taking the flowers. She smiled wholeheartedly for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, Soul, if you can see us now... your daughter is holding me to your word."

* * *

**A/N: **

**First story of the year! I decided to waltz back to a SoMa story... very angsty and bittersweet. That basically sums up my feelings for the previous year and this upcoming this year.**

**I'm a bit on the edge lately, and I thought I should write a story just to blow out some steam. It really helped. And I have to admit that I cried whilst writing this story. I got a bit emotional. **

**Anyways, I really hope that I somewhat captured Soul and Maka (although it may be a slight OOC) but I do think that this is what their bittersweet romance would hold... and Maka's reaction for her very first time experiencing such wretched feelings. (Death has been looming over my mind and I thought of a possibility of losing someone I loved dearly, and this story came out so.. I'm sorry. I got carried away! **


End file.
